


OVERKILL

by gardensgnome



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, creature death by OVERKILL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardensgnome/pseuds/gardensgnome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The killing of small monsters with a Limit Break for the continued sanity of Vincent's monsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OVERKILL

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble written for lj Clicheclub community. Cliche - rescuing a puppy/kitten/bunny/otherfluffything
> 
> Notes: I AM NOT SORRY THIS IS WHAT INSTANTLY CAME TO MIND FOR THIS PROMPT

OVERKILL

Cid eyed the Jumping as it bounced about quickly, too fast for Vincent's Beast form to keep up. It was quite an amusing sight and he really was trying not to laugh, had to swallow a chuckle when tired red eyes glared in his direction.

Cloud just stood back and watched. Cid wondered if the kid even knew how to smile.

A frustrated growl turned his attention back to the situation at hand. Forcing down another laugh, Cid figured it best to take pity on their companion and offer some help.

"Come here, furball," Cid called out, radio in hand as he prepared to call the Highwind. "I'm gonna fry his bloody bouncy ass."

Sure it was overkill, all the rockets that rained down from the sky to obliterate the Jumping and its surroundings. Cid couldn't find it in himself to care, calmly lighting up a fresh cigarette. They didn't have time to play with every monster they came across. They had a madman to fight and a planet to save. And if he needed to save Vincent's monsters from going even more crazy then they already were along the way, he'd use all that he had at his disposal.


End file.
